Taken
by AxelXNamine
Summary: Yuna is in a complicated situation. She loves Tidus but does he love her? And what will happen when Seymour decides that Yuna is his? Terrible summary please read thid is my first story so please be nice. This is an Au. Rating my change.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi all Namine Chi here. I'm so happy i uploaded my first story^_^ By the way this is an AU. Not sure how much i will deviate from the plot yet. Please review. Flames will be fed to my puerto rican dog named Pepper.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X sadly Square Enix does

* * *

Taken

Chapter 1 Love me, love me not

Yuna had decided to marry Seymour. What choice did she have? She knew she would be miserable, but as long as it helped the people of Spira she could put her feelings behind her. And if she left that would mean she wouldn't be a burden to Tidus and the others anymore. She also knew that Tidus would find someone he loved one day and she knew she couldn't handle the heart ache of watching Tidus marry someone else. She might as well cut out her heart now before it completely broke. She saw Tidus, Riku, and Wakka laughing about something. Lulu was making dinner, while Auron was brooding about something across the fire from the others. She gathered all her courage and approached Tidus.

"Tidus ca-can I talk t-to you?" She stuttered Riku and Tidus looked up at her with worried expressions.

"Sure thing." Tidus answered getting up and stretching. He followed Yuna into the woods. She stopped at the edge of a large clear pool. She turned to him. Tidus saw tears in her eyes. "Yuna is something wrong? You look…"

"I'm going to marry Seymour." She blurted out in a shaky voice. Tidus looked dumb struck. "I-I-I just wan-wanted you to…" She was interrupted when he had snarled and kissed her. She gasped in shock before responding.

Yuna and Tidus broke away at the same time.

"I love you." He breathed in her ear.

"I love you too." Yuna answered as he pulled her to his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms.

"Will you stay with me? I can't live with out you." Tidus said.

"Yes." Yuna felt overjoyed. Tidus loved her! He grinned at her. "We'd better go back before the others begin to worry."

They walked back to camp hand in hand. Yuna suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine. Something was wrong no one was around the fire. The Macalania Woods were silent, nothing moved. Tidus stiffened next to her. She looked up and followed his gaze.

"Seymour," Tidus snarled tightening his grip on Yuna, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Who me?" Seymour smirked pointing innocently at himself. "I would be claiming what is rightly mine. So I would greatly appreciate it if you took your hands off her." Seymour advanced on the couple. Tidus hissed and shoved Yuna behind him. He went for his sword. A loud bang rang out and Yuna screamed.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Nightmares

Disclamer: I don't own final fantasy 10 (sob sob) Square Enix does.

**

* * *

**

**Taken **

**Chapter 2 Dreams and nightmares**

**Tidus crumpled to the ground, blood dripped through the fingers he had placed over the gunshot wound in his chest. Trommel stepped from the shadows he was holding a smoking gun in shaking hands. He looked utterly horrified.**

"**I…Is he de..de..dead." **

"**Does it matter?" Seymour smirked sadistically at his trembling servant.**

"**Bu…but mm….my lord…"Trommel stammered looking back at Yuna clutching Tidus' prone form with a look of utter shock.**

"**Are you questioning me? All you have to worry about is doing as I say." Seymour snarled at the other Guado. Turning to Yuna he asked, "Where are the rest of your guardians?"**

**Yuna gave a silent prayer of thanks. The others hadn't been captured. They must have gotten away. **

"**Tidus was the only one with me. The others have either died or abandoned us." She answered not bothering to look up.**

"**Oh really, this is a lot of equipment for two people." Seymour leered at her while resting a hand on one of the tents. Yuna held Tidus' motionless body closer to her. Seeing this Seymour lounged forward with a snarl and grabbed her wrist. "Let me make one thing very clear you belong to me. The whelp got what was coming to him." Yuna looked up and stared at him with dead eyes. Her body felt numb. There was no way Tidus had been shot. This was just a nightmare. She would soon wake to the sounds of Tidus and Rikku arguing with Wakka. And everything would be okay. Pain sliced though her thoughts. Seymour had struck her so hard she could taste blood. The whole world began to spin wildly. I'm going to wake up soon and even if Tidus doesn't really love at least he won't be hurt. Then everything went black.**

**Seymour snapped at Trommel to follow him as he tossed Yuna haphazardly into a hover car he had left a short distance from the camp. The first part of his plan was accomplished: get Yuna.**

* * *

**AN Thanks so much for reading^_^ I already have like 13 chapters written. (had to go shopping with my mom for like 9hrs+boredem=writtting time) so I should have more soon, I just need to type it all up. This is an AU I don't know how much I will change the story. Reviews=love. Love me? **


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness, Loyalty, and Help fr

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in the Final Fantasy X world they belong to Square Enix.

Yay two chapters in one day. I may be able to add a couple more. I'm trying to make them longer.

**

* * *

**

**Taken**

**Chapter 3 Darkness, Loyalty, and Help from those Long Gone**

"**Tidus……..Tidus" Tidus heard a voice ringing through the darkness. He stood alone in a dark abyss. Up ahead he could make out a women standing with her back to him. "Mom? Mom!" He cried out running towards her. "Mom I missed you." The women turned, she was smiling and holding her hands out towards him in welcome. **

"**Tidus!" Tidus stopped at the sound of the second voice. **

"**Yuna? Is that you? Yuna where are you?" A light appeared before him, Yuna stood looking scared and confused. "Tidus. Tidus don't die. Tidus just please don't give in. You can't die, please just don't die." Yuna crumpled forward sobbing. Tidus reached out for her…. "Tidus, wake up. Come on breathe, just one little breathe please just breathe. Lulu help ****he's bleeding…." Yuna and his mother disappeared and Tidus was stuck once more in darkness.**

**

* * *

**

**Trommel carried the still unconscious summoner to the room Seymour had set up for her. He laid her gently on the bed. **

"**I'm so so sorry Lady Yuna." The guado whispered to the motionless figure. Why had he done this? Had Seymour lost his mind? No, Trommel knew better than anyone Seymour had always been a cruel and sadistic person. Half-guado and half-human, Seymour had grown up disliking both races. No matter what his father Meastar Jyscal or his human mother had done he had always been spiteful. Then that fateful day when Seymour had snapped and murdered his mother. She had become a faith, which Seymour forced into the form of his summon Anima. When Jyscal tried to free her and stop his son Seymour had torn him to pieces. In an unbelievable act of cruelty he had his mother slay the man she loved. Trommel had seen it all. However the promise he had made to Jyscal shortly before his death had stopped him from doing anything. Now seeing Yuna lying there he knew his master was going to repeat that process using Tidus and Yuna. Trommel had studied the gun in secret on the ride from Macalania to Zanarkand, where they now were. The bullets were not meant to kill, no they were meant to paralyze. Tidus had probably heard everything that was said. He would come to save Yuna only to realize it was a trap. How much more could he, Trommel, take till he broke that promise?**

* * *

"**Yuna…Yuna. Look at me darling." Yuna looked up. She sat in a field of flowers. Standing before her was..**

"**Mother? You died." The Al Bhed women smiled and pulled Yuna into her arms. **

"**I'm so sorry that I left you alone. I have much to say but I fear time is short. So listen carefully. Meastar Seymour is not what he says he is, he is one with the darkness. His kind and generous demeanor was just a front. Be very careful around him as you already know he is willing to hurt others to get what he wants." she paused, her eyes sad as she lay a delicate hand on the bruise on Yuna's face. "Don't trust anything he says. But there is one here that you can trust. You have met him before, his name is Trommel. Though he may appear to be loyal to Meastar Seymour his loyalty truly lies with Seymour's father, Meastar Jyscal. Though it may not make sense now Trommel made a promise to Jyscal which binds him to Seymour. However, Seymour's poisonous aura is corroding those bonds. Soon Trommel will be free he will help you." Yuna's mother turned to look over her shoulder, her face darkened. She quickly turned back to Yuna. "I have to go, but remember Yuna you are never alone. Auron and the others are well and are going to come for you, you must be patient. Me and you father love you. You have made us so happy. I must go now. Be strong Yuna. I love you." The woman began to fade leaving Yuna alone.**

"**Goodbye mom. I love you. Thank you."**

* * *

**AN Man I made a lot of changes to this chapter. They have been so short so I decided to make this one longer. In this version Braska (Yuna's dad) and Yuna's mom died at about the same period in time. Trommel's relationship with Jyscal and his wife will make more sense later. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4 Explainations

**Disclaimer: Square owns final fantasy X**

CAPITAL LETTERS=screaming

**CAPITAL LETTERS IN BOLD=spell casting**

Taken

Chapter 4 Explanations

"I think he might be coming round."

"Finally, he took frik'n forever."

"Rikku he was only out for about ten hours. I mean he was shot in the chest. He's lucky to be alive." Tidus opened his eyes. Rikku, Lulu, and Auron were bending over him. Both Lulu and Rikku had blood on their hands. Rikku's hair was matted and she was covered in mud. She smiled at him.

"You alive?" she said still grinning. Tidus snarled.

"Why the fuck didn't you help us? Aren't you guys her fuck'n guardians?" He yelled ignoring the pain in his chest. Rikku's smile faded. "Where the hell were you guys?"

"Calm down boy," Auron said his face was emotionless. "You'll reopen your wounds if you keep struggling."

"CALM DOWN. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? I WAS SHOT AND YUNA WAS…YUNA WAS KIDNAPED BY THAT BASTARD AND HIS CREEPY LITTLE SIDEKICK, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM…"

"**SILENCE"** Lulu's spell caused Tidus to choke and sputter but no more words came. Once he had calmed Lulu continued in a venomous voice. "Boy we all now how you feel about Yuna but don't make the mistake in accusing us of not caring. Yuna is like a sister to both me and Wakka, or have you forgotten that after her parents deaths we raised her? We are all worried about her. There was nothing we could do." Lulu turned to Auron for help.

"Not long after you left Rikku saw Seymour and Trommel arrive a short distance from here. We scattered into the woods. It's this place is too small for us to have successfully beaten Seymour especially if he summoned Anima. So we ran and hid not too far off. We thought that you and Yuna would be alert enough to notice that the camp was abandoned. But it appears we were wrong. When we heard the gunshot and screams we rushed back to the camp. But we were too late. Seymour, Trommel, and Yuna were nowhere to be found, and you were halfway to the Farplain. Yuna is the only one of us who is versed in white magic. Thankfully Lulu knows some healing spells and Rikku had a lot of Al Bhed medicine. If it weren't for them you most likely would be dead." The stoic man finished for Lulu.

"Now I'm going to release my spell, can you stay calm, Tidus?" The mage undid the **SILENCE** spell once he nodded.

"Where are Wakka and Kimahri?"

"Oh, that's right they forgot to tell you," Rikku said with a smirk. "They are calling in some help, my old man and brother."

Finally the girl is mine. Seymour thought as he lay on his bed. She has been nothing but trouble. Ignoring his advances, it was incredibly annoying. Most women would have jumped at his marriage proposal. She had just blushed and said she would have to think about it. She seemed to think love was important. Just like his pathetic mother. She used to go on and on about how he would find someone he loved and be happy like she and Jyscal were. HAH, he had shown her how breakable when he had turned her into Anima and used her to kill Jyscal. What would that Yuna girl do if she found out about him killing his parents? Or even more interesting would be to see her reaction if she found out about how he killed her parents and Jecht. What would that little whelp do if he found out that he, Seymour, had locked Jecht inside Sin or that he was controlling Sin, not Jecht? He smirked at the thought. If the boy had survived that wound he would come for his precious Yuna. And he would discover how fake love is when Yuna killed him. The events of Jyscal, his mother, Braska, Yuna's mother, and Jecht's deaths would be repeated. And he, Meastar Seymour would control all of Spira.

"How much farther, man." gasped the exhausted Wakka.

"Oh, is chubby having some trouble?" Rikku sniggered from her position several feet in front of Wakka. The group had been walking since Wakka and Kimahri had returned and told them that Cid would meet them on the other side of the Thunder Plains. After everyone had eaten Rikku had explained how she had planted several tracking devices in Yuna's stuff, just in case. One was in her staff, she had put one in each of the soles of Yuna's shoes and several where hidden in her clothes. Now several hours later the group had almost reached the outskirts of Macalania Woods.

"Hey, Rikku aren't you afraid of thunder?" Tidus growled in annoyance. His chest wound was pretty much healed on the outside, thanks to Rikku and Lulu, but it still hurt like hell. And listening to Rikku's none stop chatter wasn't helping.

"Oh," said Rikku stopping and pouting as they reached the edge of the Thunder Plains. "I forgot about that." She walked forward to the edge of the trees. "Come on Rikku girl, you can do it. It's not that bad. For Yunnie, yeah I can do this for YunnEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." She cried jumping behind Tidus as lightening struck a shot distance away with a deafening clap of thunder. "This could be harder than I thought."

**AN Pretend that Rikku has been a part of the group since the beginning. Also Jyscal and his wife loved each other and Seymour, he turned out to be a creep anyway. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: Sighh, Square still owns**

**Wow 4 chapters in one day yay. By the way in this story Tidus and the others all know Brother, Cid, and that Rikku is Al Bhed. Also this is an AU story some of the locations of places won't be exact, and Tidus and the others also now Trommel. None of my stuff is bettaed if i make any mistakes pleased let me know^_^ Thanks for reading Namine Chi P**

Bold Capital= yelling

**Bold capital letters=spells**

* * *

Taken

Chapter 5 The Truth Comes Out

Cid stood by the wheel looking over his shoulder at his quivering daughter. "What the matter, you still afraid of a little thunder and lightening, Rikku?" He sniggered at her.

"Shut up you old geezer." She snapped. Tidus sat near Rikku listening to her and Cid bicker. Every so often Brother would throw in his two cense, though his comments lessened after Rikku chucked a nearby wrench at his head, for a klutz she had good aim. Wakka and Lulu were sleeping in the cabin. Kimahri was leaning against the wall by Brother. While Auron sat before a monitor watching the blinking dots showing Yuna's location. Upon arriving on the airship, after dragging Rikku through the Thunder Plains, the group had been surprised to learn that Yuna was in Zanarkand. Well everyone except Auron who was suspiciously unaffected by this information.

"So who's this Seymour guy that's got my Yuna?" Cid asked looking at Tidus and Rikku suddenly serious.

"First off she's not 'your Yuna' she's your sister and Braska's Yuna. And secondly it's Meastar Seymour." Rikku said, her face darkening. "Though he acted nice and all ever since we first met him he gave me the creeps. Oh and he's a guado, not that I have a problem with guado or anything. But, something always seemed…well fake I guess. The last time we saw him he asked Yuna to marry him. It was really weird they had only seen each other like three or four times. But Yunnie being Yunnie polite and all said she'd consider it. But I don't think…"

"SHE WAS GONNA SAY YES. SHE WAS GONNA FUCK'N SAY YES TO THAT DAMN BASTARD! WHEN SHE SAID THAT I FLIPPED AND KISSED HER. I KISSED HER! THEN WE SAID WE LOVED EACH OTHER AND SHE PROMISED TO STAY WITH ME. THEN…THEN" Tidus stopped yelling when he relized everyone was staring at him. Rikku was open mouthed, Cid and Brother both looked dumbfounded, Kimahri looked slightly taken aback, and Auron's expression was unreadable.

"You kissed her. You kissed Yunnie, yes," Rikku yelped in glee getting up and dancing around the room. "Hah you owe me 9000 gil. I told you he liked her, fork over the gil now." It was everybodies turn to now stare at Rikku who turned bright red. "Not the best time is it?"

"No, now is not a good time Rikku." The icy voice caused the rooms occupants to turn toward the bridge's door. The dark mage looked pissed, her long arms were crossed in front of her chest. Wakka stood behind her looking nervous.

"Calm down Lu, I'm sure Tidus would have stopped if Yuna had asked him. I mean they both liked each other it was obvious to everyone except themselves." Wakka said putting a half reassuring, half restraining hand on her shoulder, which she proptely shook off.

"I know that," She hissed. Turning to face Tidus she said, "I'm more annoyed that you didn't notice danger until it was literally staring you in the face. Though I understand that it wasn't your fault so please continue."

"W..well so then we headed back to camp we thought you guys would be worried. Once we got to camp we realized that something was wrong. Then Seymour appeared, he began spouting nonsense about owning Yuna. I got mad and went for my sword. Next thing I know I'm on the ground unable to move. I heard Seymour talking to someone, Trommel I think, yeah I sure it was Trommel. Trommel seemed upset about shooting me, Seymour was just being his stuck up self. Then he started talking to Yuna. He asked about you guys. She said you were either dead or had left. Then she must have said or done something he didn't like, I heard him strike her. Then everything went back. Besides some weird dreams the next thing I remember is waking up to Rikku, Auron, and Lulu's faces." As he looked into the faces of the others he saw mixtures of anger, fury, pain, anguish, and disgust.

"So that bastard went far enough to hit her. I say we go pummel him. Show him what happens when you touch our Yuna." Brother's statement was met with nods of agreement from the whole group.

"So Trommel your still bound by your promise. I should have dealt with Seymour when I had the chance." Auron said. "I guess it's time you all heard the truth about Trommel, Braska, Jyscal, Seymour, and I."

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be about Auron's past. And everything will start to make more sense. Thanks for reading, review please.**


	6. Chapter 6 The beginning of the beginning

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy x, square Enix does. (however I made up Auron and Trommel's pasts, also Agama is the name of the character I made up to "play" the part of Seymour's mom, I felt she wasn't well represented in the game so I decided to make my own character for the part)

**Another chapter added to Taken. This is Auron and Trommel's pasts. Although Auron is telling this story to the others I'm going to write it in third person (he, she, and it) because it's easier. It also explains there connection to Jyscal and Ayame who will appear in the next chapter (oc more info back in disclaimer). Thanks for reading please review. Namine Chi^_^**

* * *

Taken

**Bold letters =thoughts**

Chapter 6 The Beginning of the Beginning

28 years earlier

A small shadow crept through the dark deserted streets of Guadosalam. The shadow belonged to a young dark haired boy. He had one goal in mind; find food. He came to a halt when he noticed a low set window in one of the nearby houses. He glanced in both directions to make sure no one was around, and then he scurried to the window shill. The window opened without any resistance or noise. **Finally some luck**, the boy thought. He jumped through the window landing in a room which upon closer scrutiny seemed to be a library or a study. He silently slipped through the door and into a dark hallway, feeling along the wall he found another door which he promptly opened. **Jackpot! **He stood in a kitchen full of food. There were fruits and vegetables on the counters. A box with and ice spell cast on it, probably holding meat and other perishables. He sat on the kitchen floor and began to stuff as much food as he could into his mouth without choking. He was so intent on his prizes that he didn't here the foot steps approaching. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a young shocked Guado boy.

* * *

Trommel had woken up feeling hungry. He got up and walked down the stairs and was passing by the library when he felt a breeze. **That's odd. **Trommel thought,walking into the spacious room that was his sanctuary whenever he needed to be alone. **I don't remember leaving the window open, then again I also remember shutting the door oh well. **Exited the library and headed to the kitchen. He opened the door and stared in shock at the human boy crouched on the ground circled by bits of food. Trommel and the human stared at each other with twin looks of shock. Then they both screamed at the same time. The boy leap to his feet and rushed toward only other door the kitchen had. Just as he reached it the door opened of it's own accord.

* * *

Jyscal had been tossing and turning all night unable to sleep. He finally sat up and decided to go down to the library and find something to read. After all sitting in bed and staring at the ceiling wasn't going to do anyone any good. As he made his way towards the stairs he noticed Trommel's door was open. **He must be getting something to eat. Silly child, I told him to finish his dinner.** That's when he heard the screaming. **What in the blazes. **Jyscal sprinted down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen's second entrance. He yanked open the door only to end up with a young boy in his arms. He stared in shock at the emaciated child. His hair was matted and dirty, and his clothes, if they could even be called by such a dignified name, where nothing more then shreds of cloth tired together. **Who is this boy.**

* * *

The boy stared at the adult Guado in pure terror before fear, hunger and exhaustion over came him. He passed out in the man's arms.

* * *

Jyschal stared at the boy in his arms with a dazed look. **Where in the world did you come from young one? **He looked up as Trommel approached him. "Is he alive?" Trommel asked looking worriedly at the boy.

Jyschal chuckled goodnaturedly, "Yes young one. He just passed out. Let's put him in the guest room and wait for him to come to. I will call Ayame, she'll know how to fix this young lad up." Trommel's face brigthened when he heard his foster father mention Ayame.

**Yes in my story Auron was a thief as a child and Trommel is Jyschal's adopted son. It will all make more sense later. You like? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Family at Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy x, square Enix does. (however I made up Auron and Trommel's pasts, also Agama is the name of the character I made up to "play" the part of Seymour's mom, I felt she wasn't well represented in the game so I decided to make my own character for the part)**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was sick. Stupid migraines! Anyway I feel much better now. Yay and here's your chapter enjoy, remember this is completely AU. Auron and Trommel are about 8, Jyscal and Ayame late twenties maybe thirty. This is Auron and Trommel's pasts. Please forgive any mistakes I don't have any one rereading this and I'm not the most patient editor ever. Although Auron is telling this story to the others I'm going to write it in third person (he, she, and it) because it's easier. It also explains there connection to Jyscal and Ayame (oc more info back in disclaimer). Thanks for reading please review. Namine Chi^_^**

* * *

Taken

Chapter 7 Family at Last

The first thing Auron saw when he came to was the face of a beautiful woman. She had long silvery blue hair and pale skin she was smiling down at him. He felt content and safe. That was until he saw the two Guado from earlier standing off to the side. He sat up quickly, trying to get out of the bed he'd been placed in.

"Oh no you don't." The woman grabbed a hold of both of his shoulders forcing him back on to the bed. "You are in no condition to be scampering off kid. You need to rest, gaining a little weight wouldn't hurt either." Auron looked at her in surprise. **They are gonna let me rest, I doubt that. **He thought.

"I'm sorry for breaking in. I was just so hungry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean any harm by it, honest. I'll do anything, just please don't hurt me." He whimpered. What would they do to him, he had heard stories of thieves being maimed or killed for less.

Hearing this Jyscal couldn't help but laugh. **This poor boy is terrified.** He thought. "Don't worry we won't hurt you boy. It would be rather pointless to ask Ayame to come fix you up if we were just going to turn around and harm you, don't you think." Jyscal smiled at the boy who visibly relaxed at his words. "What's your name boy?"

"Au..Auron Silver, my name is Auron Silver sir." Auron replied. He was still wary incase they tried anything, but the man had seemed sincere when he said that they wouldn't harm him.

"Auron Silver, a good name. My name is Jyscal, and I believe you have met my foster son, Trommel and the beautiful woman who has been treating you is my fiancé, Ayame." Jyscal said pushing Trommel forward and smiling warmly at Ayame who returned the smile just as warmly. Turning back to Auron he continued, "Is there someone we can contact to come and get you? A parent or sibling?" Auron's face darkened.

"I'm alone," He mumbled then looking back up at Jyscal he said, "My mom, dad, and baby sister were killed in the last Sin attack two months ago. I've been on my own ever sense. Please understand I would never steal if I had a choice, my parents would be ashamed. I…I was just so hungry…" His sentenced ended as he began to cry quietly. Ayame hugged him and gave Jyscal a saddened look.

"Then it would seem you will be staying with us for now," He said smiling at young boy. "How does that sound Auron Silver? Would you like to stay with us?"

Auron looked up in amazement. This man was offering him a place to stay! A home that he could call his own! After two months of misery a chance to be a normal kid again.

"So what do you say Auron Silver? Want to join the family?"

"YES." He cried out in excitement, then turning red he remembered his manners. "I mean it would please me very much to join your family…" He gasped in shock when Trommel launched himself on top of Auron hugging him.

"I finally have brother," He said squeezing him with all his might.

"That's if you don't kill him," Ayame said but she was smiling. Trommel looked at the now red faced Auron and released him with an apologetic expression.

"Oh, sorry."

And so Auron gained a family and Trommel gained a best friend and a brother.

**

* * *

**

**You like? Please review**.


	8. Chapter 8 Pasts and Problems

**

* * *

**

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update I have been really busy and a little lazy. Any way sorry for any OOCness all the characters are younger so they are a little bit more open and less stoic (Auron). By the way Auron is 36 in the "present time" in the beginning of this chap he is 10 and Trommel is 11. I will be changing POV (point of views) to make the story more interesting and more follow able. Thanx for reading, and once again sorry about the wait. ^_^ Namine Chi**

**Special Thanks:**

**ChelseaHalliwell**

**Thanks for your reviews they have motivated me to write more of this story. I will try to add as mush TxY fluff as possible but not till later on. I promise to be faster with the updates. This chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy x, square Enix does. (however I made up Auron and Trommel's pasts, also Ayame is the name of the character I made up to "play" the part of Seymour's mom, I felt she wasn't well represented in the game so I decided to make my own character for the part) I also own Saia, Yuna's mom who is Cid's younger sister.**

**Bold letters =thoughts**

**Bold caps= SPELL/SUMMON**

* * *

Taken

Chapter 8

Pasts and Problems

**26 years ago (2 years after last chap)**

Two years had passed since Auron's failed attempt to steal from the house of Meastar Jyscal. A year had passed since Jyscal and Ayame had married. Now both Auron and Trommel stood staring down at the bundle that lay sleeping in the crib.

"Boys this is your little brother Seymour. Come and say hello." Ayame said proudly standing by them.

"It's weird looking." Auron muttered.

"Idiot, it's not an IT it's a he." Trommel muttered back.

"Fine then HE's weird looking."

"Both of you be nice, he's your little brother and you'd better treat him well. Got it?" Jyscal asked casting them with a reprimanding look.

"Sorry dad," Both boys automatically answered.

"I'm so glad our family just keeps growing doesn't it?" Ayame said hugging Trommel and Auron who turned red with embarrassment. "Nothing will ever pull us apart."

* * *

**6 years earlier (20 years from present)**

On Seymour's sixth birthday things began to happen that would change everything. When a sixteen year old Auron went looking for his little brother he found him in the library. He was looking at one of the dark magic books Jyscal kept for reference and spell learning, only Seymour was looking at one of the old illuminated tomes. He was gazing transfixed at pictures depicting violent battles of the war with Zanarkand. He laughed when he turned the page to see the bloodied and battered body of a young woman.

"What are you doing Seymour?" The pictures brought feelings of disgust and pain for Auron. The war that had caused the monstrosity that had killed his parents and so many others. Seymour looked up at him and smiled.

"Auron, look at her, she was cut up by a blade machina isn't it funny?" The boy asked looking at his older adopted brother. Auron stared in astonishment at the child. Funny? The picture is frightening and sad. Definitely not funny, what is Seymour talking about?

"Auron! Seymour! Time for dinner!" The yell rang through the house. Auron's thoughts were cut off by his foster mother's voice, he smiled dinner time.

"Come on Seymour, want a ride?" Auron asked bending over.

"Yeah!" Seymour yelled jumping onto Auron's back. "Onward mister chocobo." Auron laughed, he loved playing with Seymour. After that Auron completely forgot about the book and his foster brother's unusual, in not frightening, words about the girl in the picture, which an annoyed Trommel put back later while cleaning up the mess Seymour had made in the library.

* * *

**2 Years Later (18 years from the present) Auron's POV**

"Auron, Braska's here he says he want's to talk to you." ilooked up from the sword he had been polishing. **Finally the idiot's here. **

"Thanks mom." Auron called as he ran down the stairs and into the entry hall. Braska stood facing away from him he was fidgeting and looked extremely nervous. Auron smirked and stealthily approached his best friend. They had met a year and a half ago during an attack by Sin on a nearby village. Auron had gone to help evacuate. While running around trying to make sure everyone got to safety he had run, literally, into a grayish haired boy who was taking a couple kids to safety. When ended up weathering out the attack in a small cave by the village. We had been friends ever since. Then several months ago the Yevonite's had asked him to go to Al Bhed and try to reason with their leader a notoriously pigheaded man named Cid. That's how he had met Cid's younger sister, Saia. She was a bright, outspoken, and spirited young woman. He had fallen in love and now was here to talk to me about it. Me and Trommel knew about this partly from his messages the rest we found out when we had used Jyscal communication system to hack into Braska's digital diary. And so here he stood. I walked over so I was right behind him reached forward and tapped him.

"AHHH," Braska shrieked whirling around and glaring at me as I fell over laughing. "Come on Auron are 20 years old or six, some times I can't tell." he grumbled.

"Oh loosen up Braska." I said. "How's Saia?" Braska turned bright red.

"Oh, umm, well, umm, you see, umm…"

"Did you ask her to marry you yet?"

"Ho…How the hell did you know about that? I didn't tell you why I was coming to talk to you…Oh, Trommel."

"Having a smart foster brother who can hack into just about anything can be helpful, you know?"

"Well since you already know about the question. I wanted to let you know that I already asked her to marry me. And she said yes! She actually said YES! Can you believe it she…"

"I get it she was stupid enough to agree. Not that I'm not glad to see you but, if you already asked her then why are you here?" His face darkened.

"I've been excommunicated. I need you to perform the ceremony."

* * *

**Well that's all she wrote folks, for now anyway. Thanks for reading please review^_^**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 The Good times and the Bad

**AN: GOMEN GOMEN (sorry in japenese) I have been very busy. Relatives coming from Greece and redoing bathrooms and that stuff, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me (pleads).**_**Never mind changs sorry for all confusion **_**Auron is 20 Braska is 21. Here's your chap again sorry for the two month wait. Any feed back is helpful. This will be in Auron's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy x, square Enix does. (however I made up Auron and Trommel's pasts, also Ayame is the name of the character I made up to "play" the part of Seymour's mom, I felt she wasn't well represented in the game so I decided to make my own character for the part) I also own Saia, Yuna's mom who is Cid's younger sister. And Mina is the name I gave Lulu's mom. **

**Bold letters =thoughts**

**Bold caps= SPELL/SUMMON**

Taken

Chapter 9 The Good Times and The Bad

recap

**2 Years Later (18 years from the present) Auron's POV**

"I get it she was stupid enough to agree. Not that I'm not glad to see you but, if you already asked her then why are you here?" His face darkened.

"I've been excommunicated. I need you to perform the ceremony."

"You've been what!" I said looking in shock at my friend. Braska smiled nervously and scratched his head.

"Well you see…the funny thing about this is…uhh…"

"Spit it out already. Why were you excommunicated?"

"Apparently most of the measters aren't as keen on the idea of peace with Al Bhed as they said. The Grand Measter Yo Mika said even the idea of me marrying…a…What was it? Oh yes in his words 'uncivilized machina loving heathen'. Anyway so I…um…kinda told him what I thought of that idea and well…"

"Idiot!" I snapped, Braska had always had trouble with the Grand Measter. "How do you expect me to marry you I'm not a priest and definitely a measter."

"Well on a previous trip to Beville I read in a book in the Grand Library, it said that marriage ceremonies could be legally carried out by anyone who was a practicing Yevonite, as long as they are over 17 so. Well I was hopping that you would do me the honor of marrying us." I sighed. I didn't really care what the Grand Measter thought of this unity. He gave me the creeps and I didn't buy his whole kind loving old man act.

"What the hell, I mean you'd just find someone else if I said no right." Braska smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks friend. Oh and also would you be the god father of my child? Saia is due in six months." I blanched kid…what. So that's why he was in such a rush to get married and why he came to me. Kid…Godfather oh great as if my life wasn't crazy enough already.

* * *

3 years later (fifteen from present)

Peace loving calm peace. BANG BANG BANG I woke with a start. What the hell. I looked at my clock, three in the morning. BANG BANG BANG. I groaned and got up off my bed tripping over my sword which lay abandoned on the floor of my apartment. BANG BANG BANG.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I grumbled as I slowly opened my door. "What the hell do you want at…" My voice stuck in my throat as my bleary eyes took in the sight before me. Jecht stood outside my door. Silvery pools of water caught the moonlight. He was completely drenched his clothes clinging to his body. But what caused me to pause was the look in his eyes. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Au..Auron." His voice cracked. A feeling of dread filled me, never before had this man's hard exterior shell cracked in the two years I had known him, not once. "Auron Saia's dead."

I stood dumbfounded for several minutes. Saia couldn't be dead. I had just spoken with her not three hours before. She was on her way to reconcile with her brother Cid. It had been over two years since they had so much as spoken. She had contacted me to see how me and Trommel where doing. There was no way she could be dead. The bright eyed over hyper blonde. The woman who had captured my best friends heart. The woman who I had married to Braska.

"Auron," Jecht's voice broke me from my trance.

"How?" I asked.

"Sin's back. He came out of no where, her entire ship was destroyed. Braska's gone into shock he locked himself in his room won't talk to or see anyone. Yuna doesn't understand what's going on she keeps crying for Saia no one knows what to do. Auron she and Braska need you."

"Give me ten minutes and I will be ready."

* * *

On the boat ride to Besaid Island where Braska and Saia had made there home I felt my self pulled into my memories of the last three years. A few months after the wedding Saia gave birth to Yuna. A beautiful, lively girl. She had a knack for wandering off and causing everyone to worry. When she was one she wandered to the far side of the island. When me and Braska finally found her she was leaning over the unconscious body of a man.

The Man's name was Jecht he said he came from Zanarkand, one different from the one near Spira. Braska and him became fast friends and after a while the three of us would meet regularly to sit and talk. Trommel had become Jyscal's right hand man. And life seemed grand.

After more than two and a half years of isolation from her family Saia decided to travel to meet her brother Cid and try to rekindle their relationship. Braska and her agreed that it would be best for her to go alone, seeing as Cid despised Braska. It was so hard to think that Saia was dead.

* * *

Readers POV

Two men got out of a boat. One of them tethered it to the dock they stood on, the other pointed upward to a house on the cliffs above.

"That's Mina place, remember her daughter Lulu. Unusual kid, stoic, I could probably count the number of times I've seen her smile on my hands. But she's got a good head on her shoulders for a eight year old. She and Yuna are very close. Braska and Saia moved into her house after her Mina and her husband died, they have been looking after Lulu."

Auron stood and looked at the house he remembered visiting Mina and Lulu there. The house had been bright and happy now it seemed dark and daunting, maybe it was just the rain. They made there way up to the house.

"Uncle Auron," the shriek caused Auron to look up as they entered to house. It was more like several huts that had been joined together than an actual house. A small child came toddling to him her arms outstretched. Auron couldn't help but smile even in such a sad time Yuna's innocent smile seemed to be the magic cure to all sadness. He picked her up.

"Uncle Auron, Lulu won't tell me where mommy is and daddy is acting weird. Where's mommy?" Auron's smile waned. How do explain to a three year old the consempt of death?

**Ok folks sorry for any confusion and thanks for reading. Review please. Reviews cause inspiration. Inspiration=quicker updates. Thanks again for reading^_^**


End file.
